Densitometers are utilized in printing applications to provide information regarding optical density of printed images which may be used to maintain color consistency of printed output of printers and digital printing presses. The governing International Standards Organization (ISO) T-status standard for densitometer measurements specifies the light source of the densitometer being incident upon the substrate at 45 degrees with respect to normal to reduce specular Fresnel reflection from entering the sensor of the densitometer. However, densitometers configured according to this standard have increased sensitivity to variations in the paper height, which may be difficult to continuously control in many printing applications. Furthermore, some densitometers which comply with the ISO T-status standard are relatively costly.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards improved densitometer arrangements and methods of determining optical density of printed media.